Harry and the Auror Academy
by Mc Fishstick
Summary: Harry gets himself into mortal peril, falls in love + much more at the Auror academy ! This is my fist fic, so don't laugh, and please review, so I know how to do better!
1. Revelations

The light of the red sunset peered in through the high windows of the empty office

Chapter 1

O.K, big apology to all the people who read my unfinished version of this chapter, I accidentally posted it with half of it missed out! Sorry! Thanks to all the people who reviewed, though. I'm really grateful, and here now is the finished chapter. Enjoy!

The light of the red sunset peered in through the high windows of the empty office. Nearly empty, but not quite. A young boy of 16, with a shock of dishevelled black hair, emerald green eyes, and a scar which everyone in the wizarding world seemed to know about, was sitting slumped on a chair in the middle of the familiar office, waiting for what he knew would eventually come. 

The faces of previous headmasters peered at him suspiciously from the walls around him, and he glared back at them indignantly.

He sighed, fathoming in his mind the speech he had prepared with Ron and Hermione, his dearest friends, to stop him being expelled from the only place he'd ever loved, the only place he'd ever called home. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Ever since he had returned from the graveyard that often featured in his recent recurring nightmares, with the body of Cedric Diggory, people he had considered friends looked at him with distrust, and sometimes loathing. They all thought he had murdered Cedric because he was jealous that Cedric had become the champion of Hogwarts, and not himself. They reckoned he was the murderer, and now he was trying to cast it off as the work of He-who-must-not-be-named. Harry gave an internal shudder, and fell back into his absent-minded stupor. 

The door opened, and a familiar man with piercing blue eyes, and a wise long face entered, looking grave yet encouraging all at the same time. He sat down and looked at Harry, with his penetrating, almost unnerving blue gaze. 

"Harry," he said "I want to offer you a unique, but demanding opportunity-"

" Please Professor," he protested, his carefully thought-out speech completely forgotten. "I don't want to transfer, it's not that bad here. With time, I'm sure people will come around-" 

"Harry, my dear boy, what are you gibbering about? Did you think I would send you away from school?" he paused, obviously suppressing the urge to smile "No, I wanted to offer you the chance to- although I must make this totally clear, it entails a lot of effort and commitment. I'm offering you the chance to train at the Auror's academy."

Silence ensued, Harry was flabbergasted, he spoke, making a noise which sounded vaguely like "mimblewimbleungashap" This was the last thing he had expected. He was totally unprepared for such a surprising proposition. Dumbledore was the next to speak " If" he paused, and took a deep breath, as if considering what he was about to say "if you should choose to undertake this responsibility, you would miss 6 months of school on a basic course, and learn to defend yourself adequately, if" he paused again, "a situation of danger arises", he then continued " The Auror training school is located just South of here, near Hogsmeade. You would be able to visit Hogwarts on Sundays to visit your friends, and The Academy has an ample Quidditch field, which you could play on." 

Dumbledore sat back, watching closely for the boy's reaction. Harry sunk back into his chair, as if all his bones and innards been sucked out of him, through a straw, by an extremely agitated wild boar. " Why me, Professor?" was the only intelligent thing he could think to say.

" Well, in the past, you have shown many of the qualities the Academy would expect from a good Auror. You have shown courage, integrity, and most important of all, a pure heart. Who could make a better Auror? And Harry, most of all, I want you to be **safe**. You have always been a magnet for adventure and peril, and with the resurrection of Voldemort, you need to be able to protect yourself." Harry began to speak, almost protestant, but Dumbledore cut in " Now, Harry I don't want a decision now. Consider long and hard about this, it is no light decision. Tell me when you feel ready."

And with that, he ushered Harry out of the room, and began scribbling away on some parchment at an alarming rate, with a multi-coloured quill. 

Harry spent a while, circling the familiar grounds, thoughts pulsating unbearably around his crowded mind. Would Auror training be too hard? What would happen with his schoolwork? And most of all, What would Ron and Hermione think? 

With all these thoughts still racing around in his head, he made his way to the Gryffindor common room, where he knew his friends would be waiting.

Harry entered the crowded common room, and swindled his way over to Ron and Hermione. "What happened?" they both asked, with anxious looks on their faces, "Well," said Harry with a strange expression on his face that neither Ron nor Hermione could fathom, " I'm going to be an Auror."


	2. Arrival

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Firstly, this chapter is PG 'cos of some bad language. Otherwise, it's Okely-Dokely! (And, there's a little romance in this chapter) O.K, big thank you to all those who reviewed Chapter 1, u know who u are, and even scarier, I know who u are *cackles evilly*. Virtually everyone who reviewed said my chapters should be longer, so this one should be a leetle longer than the first. As always, please review, so I can improve my 'technique'. Here's Chapter 2, Enjoy! 

***

"Well" said Harry with a look that neither Ron nor Hermione could fathom, "I'm going to be an Auror".

Both Ron and Hermione jumped out of their respective seats, and looked at Harry with a mixture of happiness, surprise and alarm all at once. "What, where how and when?" Hermione exclaimed, shrilly, as she jumped on top of Harry, and gave him the biggest bear hug ever. Ron saw the look of distress on Harry's face, and with a smile curving the corners of his lips, took the opportunity to join in on the crush-fest.

Ten minutes later, when Harry had managed to pry his deranged companions off him, they sat down to discuss the new revelations they had received in the past half an hour. "Well," said Harry, munching his way through his second chocolate frog, "Dumbledore just came in, (mmm munch munch) and asked me if I would like to go (munch) to the 'AurorAcademy'. Apparently, (munch) I'll miss 6 months of school" this was punctuated by a cry of protest from Hermione, and a mumbled "Lucky bastard" from Ron. "Anyway," Harry continued, regardless of Ron's comment. "I will learn basic self-defence against hexes and curses, I can visit you every Sunday, _and, there's even a Quidditch field." Harry concluded with a flourish. "So what do you think?" asked Harry, with the anxious look on his face that usually meant he was desperate for approval of something. "Well," said Hermione, a little hesitantly "I'm worried about your schoolwork, Harry, you'll be so behind, and-" Ron cut in. _

"Go for it Harry, she means go for it. It's a great opportunity, you really deserve it, and Harry, does this mean you finally learn how to beat the crap out of Malfoy in a duel?" Harry beamed all over his face. "I guess it does." He decided. "Then you have our full approval to learn how to cause physical harm to our enemies, Harry, by all means." Ron smiled, "and if you're going to become Mr Auror/tough guy, you'd better buy a watch, because its 12.33, and Mr Auror still hasn't had his Beddybies!" and with that Ron flew up the stairs to the boys' dorm, with Harry at his heels shouting something which sounded roughly like "I'll take the beddybies and shove them up your … !"

Neither of them noticed that Hermione had left for the girls' dorm ten minutes ago.

*** Harry sleeping ***

Harry stood in front of a gaping, cavernous hole, next to Hermione, with a bright light from above offending his eyes, and causing him to squint. He was pleading with her not to jump into the small circular oblivion.

"Hermione, No! It's me they want, not you! Please, I love you. You can't do it! I've only just found you!" he cried, the desperation evident in his voice.

Hermione's eyes were sad, and filmed with tears, but showed a cold resignation. "Goodbye my love" she cried, and threw herself over the edge, and into eternal darkness. 

The fabric of the dream began to dissolve, and Harry awoke in a cold sweat, and with a bloody palm, where he had driven his nails into the flesh in a vain attempt to clutch onto… Hermione, Harry thought, and heaved himself out of his bed, as quietly as he could, and tiptoed down the staircase, to the door which marked the entrance of the girls' dorm.

He paused at the door, and then gently pushed it open, and closed it again, ensuring it didn't creak. The only difference between the girls' and boys' dorms was that the girls' was a lot tidier than the boys'. The layout, however, was very similar. Harry smiled to himself, he would have enjoyed being in a room full of sleeping girls, if he hadn't got his eyes fixed on only one of them.

He slowly made his way over to Hermione's bed, sat down, and stroked her hair. He took in her appearance, her hair, her nose, her pattern of breathing. He had a sudden urge to kiss her, but he suppressed it. After a while, she stirred, and turned to look at Harry, as if it was the most natural thing in the world for Harry to be sitting on her bed, stroking her hair at 2 in the morning. Then her eyes widened, as she registered what was going on, and her surroundings. "Harry" she breathed quietly, and then stopped. She looked at him, his black hair, his muscular shoulders, his emerald green eyes, that she knew so well, the eyes that had mesmerised her, ever since first year. She pulled him closer, and their lips connected. Harry's body tensed for a second in shock, and then he wrapped his arms around her, and leaned into the kiss. Harry felt that a dozen lights had been switched on in his head all at once, and he held her tighter, feeling the curves of her body against his own. He could have lain there forever, watching her, but after an hour of pure happiness he knew he had to leave.

"Hermione, I-" began Harry, but stopped. Hermione had closed her eyes, and he heard her peaceful breathing mirroring his own, and with his heart pounding like a drum against his ribcage, he left the girls' dorms, and headed back to his awaiting bed.

***

Harry awoke in the morning with a feeling of light-headed euphoria, which most people receive only when they've had too much to drink. He wondered absent-mindedly, as he pulled on his robes, if this was what it feeled like to be in love. He looked across the room at his sleeping friends. Seamus, Dean, Neville and Ron, the weak morning sunlight was playing across their faces, he could tell they would soon wake up, and then it hit him, the feeling of happiness soon disappeared when he looked at the time. He was 20 minutes late for an appointment with Dumbledore about his life-changing decision. And then his heart dropped like a stone. He would not see Hermione for **6 whole months he swore in a swift, rapid stream under his breath, so as not to wake up his friends, before sprinting hare-style to Dumbledore's office.**

***

Harry drew up panting outside Dumbledore's office, a grand total of 23 minutes late from the pre-arranged time, and puffed out the temporary password (strawberry liquish) he had been given by Dumbledore to the familiar gargoyle outside the office he knew so well. The gargoyle gave a large creak, and split into two, revealing an opening in the wall, which Harry promptly walked through. He then proceeded through the room with the strange whirring contraptions, and knocked, a little forcefully, against the engraved wooden door. 

"Come in." called the familiar voice of Professor Dumbledore. Harry hesitantly turned the handle, opened the door, stepped into the room and then firmly pressed to door shut.

"You forgot the 11th Commandment, Harry" announced Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eye. Harry sat down, looking sheepish, and waiting for his deserved reprisal. "Thou shalt not be late for an appointment with your Headmaster." Smiled Dumbledore knowingly, but then his smile faded and he became grave."But seriously, if I had not woken up somewhat late myself" he paused, his eyes twinkling merrily. "I would have had to 'tell you off' " Harry smiled, apologetically, and mumbled his apologies.

"Apology accepted, Harry, but what I really want to know, is your decision about the Academy, what do you choose to do?" Dumbledore asked, his expression unreadable below his furrowed brow. "Professor," Harry replied, somewhat apprehensively, "I choose to attend the Auror Academy." He continued, his eyes furiously scrutinising the table. "But I'm worried about my schoolwork, Sir, how will I keep up with normal subjects?" Harry blurted, hastily, and to Harry's total surprise and indignation, Professor Dumbledore, a respected, refined old man burst into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. 

"Harry, Dear boy," Dumbledore paused, a single tear of laughter running down his cheek "Did you think I would let you go for 6 months without any education?" he hooted with mirth. By this time Harry was feeling not only sheepish, but extremely stupid. "No, Harry," Dumbledore paused, visibly fighting to straighten his face, and sober himself. "On Saturdays, you have regular classes. Where you will learn the basic subjects everyone has to learn. On Sundays you have free time to visit us here at Hogwarts, and Monday to Friday you have Auror training." 

Dumbledore concluded, with a shadow of a smile in his eyes, "I am pleased you chose to take this opportunity. You made the right choice, Harry. Term at the Academy starts in two days time, so I will expect you on the lawns at 7.15 sharp, with your belongings, to be transported to the Academy. And now, I believe you have Double Potions with Professor Snape." And with that, he ushered an astonished Harry out of the room with a flurry of hands, off to Potions.

***

The next two days flew past Harry like two minutes, a rush of lessons, timetables and packing. The night before Harry was due to leave, Harry, Ron and Hermione had a long talk, huddled in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, and after that the said their goodbyes and goodnights. All through the evening Harry sensed Hermione was avoiding his gaze, he couldn't understand why. He had tried many times to _really speak to her, but he couldn't with Ron around. He hadn't told him about the moment he and Hermione had shared; he just couldn't find the courage._

Maybe that was why he felt strangely disappointed when he pulled on his pyjamas that evening.

***

It was early morning, 7.10, to be precise. Harry had left notes to both Hagrid and Ron, and was hoping they got them. Harry heaved his trunk across the grounds, and down to the lawns, surveyed by the weak sunlight; he waited for the carriage that would take him to his destination. He placed his trunk down, and turned to look at the large, imposing school he had called his home for five years, and wondered what the Academy looked like, and hoped it was not too formidable. 

As he looked on he noticed a familiar figure running towards him, and as it got closer he realised it was Hermione. He rushed forward to meet her, and she grabbed him, and gave him the biggest hug ever received by anyone. He looked at her, and as with the last time he was near her, he felt the urge to kiss her, it was an indescribable aching pain in his chest he felt every time he looked at her. But he held back. Hermione said nothing, but just looked at him, then she pressed a small package into his hand, "Harry. I have always loved you. Sunday"

Then, they kissed. It was a light kiss that meant so much to Harry. It was a promise. Hermione pulled away, and ran back across the grounds, and disappeared through the main door.

***

Miles and miles of green scenery flashed by, Harry noticed it had begun to rain. But he didn't care. He was preoccupied, he wanted to be able to find the words to express the new feelings he felt for Hermione. He had just stumbled upon them, when the driver announced they had arrived. Harry slowly stepped out of the carriage, and his jaw dropped in awe. The castle which stood in front of him was twice the size of Hogwarts, and twice as formidable. 

He stood in amazement as the rain poured down on his sodden shoulders, and he let his trunk drop onto the soaking grass.


	3. Auror Academy

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

O.K, I am reheeeeeeeeeely sorry this chapter took so long to post, I've had lots of exams, so I've been busy 'revising' *cackles knowingly*, Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers, you add a touch of sunshine to my life. (aren't I sad?) Now remember R/R or die. Enjoy!

***

He stood in amazement as the rain poured down on his sodden shoulders, and he let his trunk drop onto the soaking grass. 

Harry stood in total awe, at the amazing, impregnable fortress which stood in front of him. He had never seen a building so large and impressive in all his life. While still in his silent reverie, Harry was pulled forcefully out of his daze, when a deep, guttural voice barked from behind him "New recruits!"

Harry glanced over his shoulder to see around thirteen other boys with a look of amazement on their faces similar to his own. They all glanced at him with a hidden curiosity, and followed the voice of the unknown figure who had called them. Harry followed suit.

A huge, ominous looking man, around the same size of Hagrid, with a mop of dishevelled brown hair, and with the same beetle black eyes, addressed his waiting audience of fifteen bedraggled 16 year old boys, and grunted in an authoritive, almost fractious voice.

"Welcome to the Academy."He boomed to the rapt attention of the eager crowd. "I hope you are all aware that this is a college of excellence." He paused, clearing his throat, and then continuing, more slowly. "Any foul behaviour will result in expulsion. We expect the utmost effort, and work from our students." Harry gulped, knowing his reputation for trouble. The enormous speaker continued, in a more positive voice. "You will now enter the castle. We will join in the hall for lunch after an hour's tour, to let you get the feel for your surroundings." 

With that, he cast a quick waterproof spell on all the drenched students, relieving them from the constant drumming of the pelting rain on their shoulders, (leaving them feeling very sheepish at not having thought of that themselves.) and began striding away, towards the portentous castle, with his flock of black robed and nervous sheep behind him.

***

It took around five minutes to walk across the lawns to the castle, but then there was an invisible moat to cross ( the moat only appears to people who know it is there, so the students were forewarned) which took a subsequent five minutes, on enchanted boats that needed no oars, and floated across the water like graceful swans.

Harry was paired in a boat with a boy with shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair with red streaks, whom he instantly liked. The boy had the lightest blue eyes, they were almost see-through. He reminded him oddly of Ron. Harry allowed himself an internal smile as he thought of Ron back at Hogwarts castle. However, the smile quickly dissolved when he remembered Hermione, and touched his hand to the pocket where the mysterious parcel lay dormant.

Harry smiled at his boat partner, and the boy smiled back at him, with just the trace of curiosity behind his mysterious eyes, at the scar which lay openly on Harry's forehead. 

The boats docked on a kind of jetty of the river, and the new students leapt clumsily out of the precarious boats. They allowed themselves to be led again by the giant man, who finally took them to the vast wall of the castle. 'Appareo!' he boomed at the wall, and a huge door appeared. The students looked on, amazed. 'Come' said their guide, effortlessly pushing open the solid door. 

Once inside the castle, the sight which met the students' eyes was truly incredible. They all went into various stages of shock, and one, particularly hypersensitive young man even fainted. Harry could see why. The Hall they were standing in was like that of a cathedral. The walls went so high you could barely see the ceiling. But what you could see of it was infinitely beautiful. Intricate patterns of angels, demons and other magical creatures were depicted upon the walls, and were all enchanted to move, and show a story. A person could have sat and watched those walls for all eternity, but they had only five minutes before they were addressed by the guide once more.

From what seemed like nowhere, around twenty authoritive looking young men appeared. They looked like the equivalent of prefects for Hogwarts. They wore badges, and their robes were trimmed with silver. The guide spoke, averting the boys' attention from these new arrivals. 

"These young men" the giant spoke, looking at them with obvious pride. "Will show you briefly around the castle, until we will join in the hall for lunch. No classes will be performed today; however you will be placed in your respective 'forms' with teachers who will be your tutors and mentors for the duration of the course." The man finished, clapped his hands twice in a row, and to everyone's astonishment all the luggage of the boys disappeared to an unknown destination.

Harry felt slightly bereaved without his familiar case, but he quickly shrugged the feeling as the hesitant crowd began to grudgingly move off.

***

O.K, O.K, I just want everyone to know that this is not finished! However, I just sort of got stuck, and I'd like some feedback before I continue, and finish the chapter. I will finish it, but I have a fatal condition, I believe they call 'writer's block'. Please review it. 2 reviews and I'll finish. 


	4. Voldemort

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N- O.K, this chapter reveals Voldemort's big plan! It should be better than the last. Thanks to all the reviewers and to all those who didn't: I curse you to an early grave. Anyhow!

Enjoy the chapter and, most of all. REVIEW, if not for me, then the children. Do it for the children. 

****

*******

"Wormtail!" 

"Yes, master" came the fragile reply.

"Set the candles as I indicate. Ensure the ingredients are properly mixed." The voice of the tall, robed figure came sharply. "This spell may drain my power, and I can tolerate no mistakes from you." The figure turned around and watched Wormtail's furtive movements, checking everything with minute detail. 

"It is done. You may leave."

Ordered the voice of He Who Must Not Be Named "Master, I beg of you, do not do this. You'll be no better than- than Filch!" stuttered Wormtail, who had obviously used all his courage to make that remark. 

"Silence!" shouted Voldemort "How dare you oppose me?" he continued, his red slit eyes glimmering with fury. "Crucio." He said, his wand pointed at Wormtail. Instantly the figure tumbled to the ground, twitching. He pulled his wand away. "Goodbye Wormtail." Voldemort said with finality. The figure slowly got to his feet, and stumbled out of the door, whimpering.

Voldemort turned to the candles and powders arranged on the floor, and began muttering an incantation, gradually raising his voice louder, and louder. Finally, he crumpled to the floor with the word 'Ignio'. Instantly the powders at his feet ignited, sending 20 foot purple flames up to the ceiling. A shadowy apparition appeared through the central flame.

"Why do you disturb us? Why are we summoned from our sleep?" the apparition asked. "I have a bargain for the spirits." Replied the cracked voice of the exhausted Voldemort. "Yes….?" Asked the apparition with detached interest. "I wish for you to give a boy named Potter-" 

"The one who has repeatedly foiled your attacks?" mocked the spirit, with obvious amusement. "Yes." Replied Voldemort, his eyes flashing unmistakably for a second, before he continued, "I want you to give the boy… A Choice." Voldemort stopped, watching for the apparition's reaction. However it's 'face' remained passive. "As you know, we do not give a Choice without a price. You must give us something we desire in return." It finished, watching imperially

over Lord Voldemort. "In return I will give the spirits" he paused, obviously horrified at his next words "my powers."

***

"And, that." Said the haughty voice of the prefect guide, "Concludes our tour of the castle." 

All the boys, including Harry, had thoroughly enjoyed the tour of the castle, which had many similarities with Hogwarts despite the size difference. When he asked about this, he found that the castle was created by Godric Gryffindor, which accounted for the similarities. The highlight of the tour had definitely been the free chocolate doughnuts at the kitchen, but they had also had the pleasure of visiting a few lessons which looked a lot of fun.

They had returned after the tour to the entrance hall, where the half-giant guide had led them up to what looked like a dining hall. They were told to sit at two long tables, which stretched all the way down to the other side of the hall, ending with another main table, which was obviously for staff.


End file.
